


Five Times Alec and Magnus Were Walked in on

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Why can’t anyone knock?!”“Why can’t either of you lock a door?”





	Five Times Alec and Magnus Were Walked in on

I.

“You’re so beautiful, Alexander,” Magnus admired, hand wrapped around Alec’s cock and slowly stroking it. Above him, Alec blushed and looked away from the sight of Magnus on his knees. Magnus chuckled softly. “Aww, don’t hide that pretty face of yours.”

“Stop it,” Alec mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. “I am not.”

Magnus let go of Alec’s cock and pulled Alec’s hands away from his face. “Oh but you are, my darling,” Magnus said. He cupped Alec’s face and pulled him down for a kiss. “You took my breath away the moment I laid eyes on you.” He gave Alec another kiss, wrapping a hand around Alec’s cock once more and making the shadowhunter moan. “In all the years I have been alive, I do not think I have ever seen anyone as beautiful as you.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“When have I ever lied to you, Alexander?” He pressed kisses along Alec’s neck, hand moving a little faster. “You even know my true age. I’ve only ever told that to a handful of people.” He kissed down Alec’s chest, the shadowhunter letting out soft moans. Just as Magnus was about to finally go down on Alec, the doors to the loft burst open, startling both of them. 

“Alec! Magnus! We found-oh gross!!”

Alec hurried to tuck himself back into his pants and glared at his brother and sister. Isabelle was snickering and Jace was hiding behind his hands. “Don’t you people know how to knock!! How did you even get in here?!” His face was red in embarrassment and Magnus just smiled and stood up, smoothing down the front of his shirt.

“Only few people, like yourself and your sister are allowed in here at any time. Obviously there seems to be a slight flaw with my spell.”

Jace looked offended and stood there gaping at Magnus for a moment before shaking his head. “Okay, we came here to tell you that we found a lead on the-the..by the angel I have slept on that couch before. I need a moment. I don’t think that I will even be able to look at that couch again.”

Isabelle couldn’t contain her giggled. “Alec’s bed isn’t that clean either!” She called out after Jace who stuck his fingers in his ears and went ‘lalalala’. Alec wanted the floor to swallow him up and looked towards his boyfriend who seemed to find the whole thing just as amusing as his sister did.

“Anyways, what did you two come barging in here for?”

II.

Magnus sighed happily, resting his cheek against Alec’s thigh and closing his eyes. Alec’s fingers were running along his leg, a couple of kisses pressed to his skin. Alec had been a little reluctant when Magnus first explained a ‘69’, as he usually was when Magnus suggested something new, but normally Alec ended up liking most things after they tried it out. 

“That was, uh, interesting,” Alec said with a soft laugh. Another kiss was pressed to Magnus’ leg and Magnus smiled, opening his eyes again to look down at Alec. 

“Definitely a little more difficult than I imagined, but then again I’ve never been with someone as tall as you, Alexander,” Magnus said. “Not that it’s a bad thing; I quite like how large you are in certain places.” His fingers gently brushed along the tip of Alec’s softening cock making the shadowhunter suck in a breath.

“Magnus!” Alec groaned, face turning red.

“Oh you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed, darling.”

“Stop,” Alec said, hiding his face with his hands. 

Magnus let out a soft chuckle and turned his head to press a kiss to Alec’s thigh. “Did you at least enjoy yourself, darling?”

Alec nodded and lowered his hands so he could look at Magnus again. “Did you?”

“Besides the height thing, I was having a great time,” Magnus replied. “It’s always refreshing to be with a person you can laugh with during sex.”

Alec smiled softly and reached down to take Magnus’ hand, giving it a squeeze. “Magnus-“

There was a gasp from the bedroom door and a ‘Sorry!’ before they heard someone running back towards the front door. Magnus let out a laugh. “Oh! I forgot Clary was coming by today.”

Alec groaned. “And you couldn’t stay something until now?”

III.

  
Magnus gasped as he was pushed up against the wall of his office. Alec’s lips were immediately on his neck, his hands moving under Magnus’ shirt. “Alexander,” Magnus moaned, hands tightening on Alec’s arms. “Alexander, we’re going to miss your party.”

“The party that you kept insisting I wasn’t going to have?” Alec asked, pulling back to look Magnus in the eyes. 

“Hey now, that was all Jace and Izzy,” Magnus said. “I merely gave them a place to throw it.”

“Well, I’d much rather be doing something else,” Alec said, dropping to his knees. 

Magnus looked down at Alec in shock as the shadowhunter undid his belt. “And here I thought we were just going to make out.”

“Would you rather do that?” Alec asked, stopping for a moment and looking back up at Magnus. “I mean-we don’t have to..I just-I thought-“

Magnus gently caressed Alec’s cheek. “Darling, I didn’t say I didn’t want to. I was just shocked you wanted to do it in such a public place.”

“No one can hear us in here,” Alec said. “And I really, really want you right now.”

Magnus smiled. “Then go ahead.” Alec smiled and got Magnus’ pants down, wrapping his hand around Magnus’ hardening cock. He leaned in, brushing his lips along the head and teasing Magnus with his tongue. Magnus let out a gasp, his head falling back against the wall. “I should be doing this to you. It’s your birthday.”

“It is my birthday, and I want to do it to you,” Alec said, giving Magnus a few strokes. “Besides, I’m sure there will be plenty of time later for that.”

Magnus looked down and smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alec said before he started to suck him off. 

Magnus moaned, fingers running through Alec’s hair once more and closing his eyes. “Darling, you have gotten so good at this,” he mumbled, trying his hardest to keep his hips still. Alec moaned softly at the praise, taking him just a little bit deeper. Magnus moaned again, fingers tangling in Alec’s hair. “Oh Alexander…”

“Hey Alec? Izzy said she saw you head back here and that it was time-Oh come on!!” 

Alec pulled back from Magnus to glare at his brother. “Jace!”

Jace was standing there with his hands over his eyes and shaking his head. “Izzy sent me to tell you it was time for cake. I’m going to wash my eyes with bleach now.”

Jace left and Alec groaned, resting his head against Magnus’ thigh. “How am I supposed to go back out there now?”

“I suspect your sister wanted Jace to walk in on us. She was so amused the last time it happened,” Magnus mused, taking Alec’s hand and helping him up. “Come on. It’s not like we haven’t been walked in on before. Now let’s get some of that cake.”

IV.

Magnus could feel it building, his moans escalating. He held Alec tighter to him and kissed him. Alec kissed him back before moving to trail kisses along Magnus’ neck, sucking a mark where he knew Magnus was most sensitive. Magnus whimpered softly, his cock was trapped between their bodies, dragged along Alec’s stomach with each thrust. Alec’s hand moved to wrap around it and Magnus nearly cried. “Alexander,” he mumbled. “Alexander, I love you.” He let out another moan, he was so close, but he wasn’t ready for it to be over just yet. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Magnus,” Alec whispered in his ear. "Forever.”

And Magnus lost it, coming hard and calling out his boyfriend’s name. Alec stroked him through it, the two of them so caught up in each other, they never heard the knock on the door or it opening, but they did hear the shriek of alarm.

Magnus turned his head and locked eyes with Robert and Maryse. Robert had immediately looked away and grabbed his wife’s arm to lead her back out of the room. Maryse just stared at them in horror, a hand over her mouth. 

The high Magnus had been feeling immediately dissipated. He barely registered Alec getting off him and yelling at them to get out. He sat up after a moment and gently touched Alec’s shoulder, knowing that Alec was more than just embarrassed this time. “Alexander, darling.”

“I'm fine,” Alec said, standing up and pulling his pants back on. He grabbed his shirt from where it had landed on the lamp and started to pull it back on. 

There was another knock and Robert’s voice floated through. “Are you decent yet?”

Magnus snapped his fingers and he was dressed once more. Alec told them to come in and sat down on the edge of the bed. Magnus didn’t stay on the bed with him. Maryse hated him and he did not want to see her looking at him in disgust.

“Alec, we’re sorry for walking in on you and-“

“How could you defile this institute as you have?” Maryse yelled, cutting off her husband. “Bringing that warlock into your bed, how-“

“That warlock is my boyfriend,” Alec said, standing up. “And he is going to be around for a very, very long time. I’m tired of your comments about Magnus and our relationship. I don’t care what you think about us, but you can at least keep it to yourself because nothing is going to change. What are you going to do in the future and we might get married-“

“You can’t marry a downwor-“

“I can marry whoever I want,” Alec said. Magnus perked up and looked over at Alec in shock. Alec wanted to marry him one day? “Even if it means having a mundane ceremony. Now, if you would so kindly leave my room, I will meet you in your office and we can talk about whatever you wanted to there.”

Maryse turned and stormed out. Robert looked at the two of them. “I’m sorry,” he said before following her out. 

Magnus walked up to Alec, who visibly started to relax once the door was closed. “You want to marry me?”

Alec’s eyes went wide and a blush spread across his cheeks. “I uh-well, it’s crossed my mind a couple of times.” He bowed his head. “I understand if you don’t want to though, I mean-“

Magnus cupped Alec’s face and brought him down for a kiss. “I would love to marry you one day, Alexander.”

“You-you would?” Alec asked, looking a little surprised.

“No one has ever wanted me to marry them before, Alexander,” Magnus said. “Nobody until you.”

Alec smiled and kissed him. “I’m not ready yet, but someday I would love to be your first marriage, Magnus. I love you.”

V.

  
Magnus moaned loudly, hands splayed along Alec’s chest as he rode the shadowhunter. Alec’s hands were gripping Magnus’ hips, watching in his awe. One of his favorite things was watching Magnus while they had sex. He was very vocal and passionate, and he was never afraid to just lose himself in the moment.

Magnus looked at Alec and smiled. Alec smiled back, moving his hands up Magnus’ sides and around his back, pulling him down for a kiss. Magnus kissed him back, slowing himself down. Alec groaned, hips bucking up. 

“Magnus,” he mumbled. 

“Yes, darling?” Magnus asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“I want..I need…” Alec let out a breath and sighed.

“What do you need, Alexander?”

“I-“

The bedroom door opened and Alec wanted to scream in frustration. There was a giggle from the intruder and Alec closed his eyes, dropping his head back onto the pillow. “Why can’t anyone knock?!”

“Why can’t either of you lock a door?”

Magnus started to laugh and Alec opened his eyes to glare at his sister, feeling the embarrassment creeping up. “Get. Out.”


End file.
